


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Airports, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: After 3 months of being away on a business trip. Nicole is finally back, and Waverly can't wait to see her girl.





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!! Happy Reading!!

"Have you seen her yet?" Waverly asks jumping up and down to try and see over all the people that are taller that her.

"Nope, sorry baby girl. I got nothing over here." Wynonna replies

"I don't see her." Dolls adds.

"I as well don't see her." Doc finishes

"Ugh!!" Waverly groans in frustration. Waverly hasn't seen her girlfriend in 3 months due to Nicole being the most wonderful person in world and taking up Nedley's offer to go to the police academy in the city to help the new police cadets with training. Sure, Waverly and Nicole face timed and talked over the phone every night, but it wasn't the same. She missed her baby and 3 months was too long to be apart. "Baby girl calm down Nicole should be here any sec-" Wynonna sentence was stopped and Waverly was confused. Waverly saw that Wynonna's jaw dropped and she was staring at something, but Waverly didn't know what.

"Wyynonna? You okay?" Waverly asked concerned, but her attention was then drawn to Wynonna pointing a finger at what she was looking at. Now it was Waverly's turn for her jaw to drop. There, walking through the airport was her beautiful girlfriend, but Nicole looked different. She was way tanner than when she left, her hair was down past her shoulders, in curls. She was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but it showed off the muscles of Nicole's biceps. Nicole was wearing black skinny jeans along with black converse high tops and she was carrying a duffel bag in one hand and her denim jacket in the other. It was like a slow motion scene in a movie in Waverly's mind. Where the girl of her dreams was walking towards her.

Waverly was brought out of her fantasy when she noticed quite a few girls staring at Nicole with lust in their eyes. Nicole of course didn't notice because she was only focused on Waverly. Waverly, on the other hand couldn't ignore the looks, and ran to her girl. Nicole noticed this and dropped the stuff she was holding. Once Waverly reached her love, she jumped on Nicole, wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist and arms around Nicole's neck and buried her face in her girlfriends neck. 

"Ooopf, someone's happy to see me." Nicole chuckles. "You have no idea." Waverly mumbled. Waverly left her place in Nicole's neck and faced her lover. She then took Nicole's face into her hands and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Nicole kissed back with equal fire and even dipped her tongue into Waverly's mouth. The lovers were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Alright lovebirds break it up. Too much PDA!" Wynonna shouts. "It's great to have you back Red." Wynonna smirks. "It's great to be back." Nicole replies. She then sets Waverly down, picks up her duffel bag and jacket, and makes her way out of the airport with her girl by her side. While she is walking out, she does seem to notice all the lustful looks she is getting from the women in the airport. So to fight them off, she places her arm around Waverly's waist, and her hand into Waverly's back pocket, and gives her girls ass a little squeeze. Waverly squeaks in surprise, but then lets out a tiny whimper. "You are so getting it when we get home." Waverly mumbles into Nicole's ear, but then takes the ear into her mouth and nibbles on it.

This causes Nicole to let out a tiny whimper as well, and bite her lip along with squeezing Waverly's ass one more time. Nicole smirks and then looks at her girlfriend and replies.

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment


End file.
